Avis
The House of Avis is a very influential multinational family, whose matriarch is Myrnia de Avis-Halliwell, Queen of Portugal and Algarves. Nationality The Royal Family of Avis is not made up of members with just a single nationality. Although the dominant and indeed only nationality linking them all is that of Portugese. However the Full House contains families with German, Irish, Scottish, other Hispanic and English origens. It is said that the Avis are the most widespread and scattered family of all the known ones. And this is not far from the truth. Practically anyone can write to the Patriarch of the Full House, Lucas-Miguel Avis, and ask him to look into a the ancient genealogies to see whether or not their is some relationship between the writer and the House. Most often than not, there is! Estates and Lands The Avis currently lay claim to all of Portugal, which is supported by the history of Portugal and the recent coronation of Myrnia Avis as Queen of Portugal. Other estates include the Grand Duchy of Luton which covers Buckinghamshire, Bedfordshire, Hertfordshire, Middlesex, Essex and Oxfordshire. The Grand Duchy is currently in the possession of the Patriarch, Lucas-Miguel Avis. As well as other family members estates, the Avis own quite a lot of land and have a huge population to look after. The Avis have also in the past lay claim to the Duchy of Mar because of a statement by Prince Regent John de Dudley, but have since relinquished all claims to the Duchy. Military Might The Avis are very militarilistic, owning the biggest Naval War Fleet in the known world. In fact the Royal English Navy owes its formation to the generosity of the Avis as it was them who have supplied 99% of their ships including three of the newest ships to be seen in the world today - galleons. An Experimental ship, three were given to the REN as a personal gift from the Patriarch. In England the Avis also have a huge land army due to their English estates, whilst not as large as others, it has held its own more often than not and it has proved itself in the Ayr War between Lynet Lancaster and Julius Octavious. The Avis took the side of the Lancaster's whom also had the English Regent and the Scottish Kings backing against Julius Octavius' who was married to Savanna Phoenix (A relation of the Avis). Indeed it was the Avis' idea to stow his relative and her husband on a ship and let them escape the wrath of the Regent of England and King of Scotland. However they had both declined. Influence and Positions Family members can be seen in almost all walks of life, most notable in the Royalty of Portugal and Nobility of England as well as the Royal English Navy, the Regents (England) Court, County Councils, Mayors and Town Councilors and various Military Organizations. They also have in the past been involved in various religious groups such as the URAC. They have lessened their participation in, but still hold strong positions in Economic Guilds, some having been started by members of the Avis. Relations to other Families Currently the Avis is related by blood to the House of Halliwell, the House of Lancaster, the House of O'hera and the House of Hanley. They are also related by various alliances and friendships to the House of Dudley and the House of Tudor. Category:Families